


The Fickle Fingers Of Fate

by CalamityK



Series: The Damn In Damnation [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Again, Crack, Hag of fate!Lilia, Hag of fate!Mila, Hell, Human!Yuuri, M/M, Oops, Panic, The Plot Thickens, but not actually crack, except this part isn't funny, hags of fate, hell AU, more just comedy, satan!victor, since this is part four of a series, uhhhhhhhh welcome to hell?, who is surprised?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/pseuds/CalamityK
Summary: “You were always my favorite, Victor.” She offers him the All Seeing and he knows better than to refuse. He reluctantly cups his palms for the eye to land in, a string of slime easing out when Mila pulls her hand back and finishes speaking. “Why’d you have to go and fuck it up?”“Why does everyone keep saying stuff like that?” Victor ponders, trying his best not to gag at the eye. “It’s not like I started the apocalypse.”--------------Or that fic where Victor is still Satan, Yuuri didn't die, and something...bad...is about to be foretold.





	The Fickle Fingers Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pumpkinpiechey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpiechey/gifts).



> YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Look who is back from the dead with Yuri On Ice fic of all things?
> 
> THIS IS PART FOUR OF A SERIES. SO.... like....I'd recommend reading the first three parts, otherwise NOTHING IN THIS WILL MAKE ONE LICK OF SENSE.
> 
> This is not beta'd, I've given up on life and all my betas have given up on me. Just kidding. But I was too lazy to find one for this. 
> 
> This one is dedicated to Chey, for endlessly sucking the life out of me with her goblin ways and then making me soup when I have the flu to make up for it. She won't read this. But the dedication is here anyway.
> 
> I'd say 'enjoy', but I don't want you to have any expectations of quality...so....survive?

The hags of Fate, contrary to popular belief, are not haggardly at all.  _ Though Victor thinks Lilia sometimes deserves the label _ , Mila does  _ not _ . Unlike her counterpart, she’s quite young, and with her short, fiery red hair and penchant for wearing pink, she could easily pass for quite a sweet young lady.

 

Unfortunately, much like her status suggests, she’s nothing short of  _ terrifying _ . 

 

Victor watches her mutter over an oracle-well as he sits on the cold stone slab that the hags consider proper seating. Lilia towers beside her, blacked-over eyes flitting to Victor every so often as though she’s making sure he’s still there. Both of them had greeted him coldly upon his arrival, and demanded he stay put while they passed the All Seeing between them over the well. 

 

It feels like forever before the giant—  _ and rather disgusting in Victor’s personal opinion _ — eye, makes it’s final pass into Mila’s palm and she turns to him frowning. 

 

“You were always my favorite, Victor.” She offers him the All Seeing and he knows better than to refuse. He reluctantly cups his palms for the eye to land in, a string of slime easing out when Mila pulls her hand back and finishes speaking. “Why’d you have to go and fuck it up?” 

“Why does everyone keep saying stuff like that?” Victor ponders, trying his best not to gag at the eye. “It’s not like I started the apocalypse.” 

 

The look both of them train on him then is quite spine-chilling, even for the Devil. 

 

“Have I?” He asks sheepishly.

 

“Damn close!” Lilia squawks and points her bony finger at him severely. “Why don’t you look into the eye and see for yourself!”

 

He does, reluctantly, blinking down and letting the damn thing squirm itself around until it’s singular dark pupil meets his own. He’ll never be used to the way it twitches.

 

He’ll also never get used to the sudden jolt of being thrown into a vision. 

 

It feels like his limbs are all locked up, leaving him stuck in place as a myriad of images cross his psyche. There’s fire, as always, but there’s also water, bridges collapsing, buildings falling, the sky itself crumbling to dust. It’s all very dramatic and when he finally pulls back from it he’s out of breath.

 

“What the fuck was that?!” He pants, holding the eye out and all but praying to himself that Mila takes it quickly. She does then looks at him a bit more gravely.

 

“ _ That _ ,” she seethes, “is what  _ could be.  _ Honestly we’ve been seeing it for days, so I’d say at this point it’s more  _ what’s likely to happen _ . But either phrase works.”

 

Victor wipes his slimy hand on the edge of his jacket, mourning the fabric a little as he huffs, “And what does it have to do with me?” 

 

Lilia levels him with a black glare that says she sees right through his feigned innocence. “Come off it Victor! You already know exactly what you’ve done, you just don’t understand the complexity of it.” She pauses to spit into the well before her. “And all for a  _ human _ .”

 

Victor wrankles a bit at that. “I’d argue Yuuri isn’t just  _ a human _ , if all this fuss is too come just from me saving his life a few times. Besides, the prophecies said—”

 

Mila cuts him over with a sharp hiss. “The  _ prophecies  _ show all manner of garbage foretellings. You only listen to the ones that benefit  _ you _ .” 

 

Victor shrugs. “Isn’t that what prophecies are for?”

 

She blinks, because he has her there. Then she turns and stomps back over to the well, passing the eye safely back to Lilia before she answers. 

 

“You know what?” She says, giving one last hopeless look at Lilia, before putting a hand on her hip and glaring Victor down. “You don’t want to listen to us, and you rarely follow any advice given to you  _ Lord Satan. _ So, how about we leave you to figure this one out by yourself?”

 

“But—” Victor fails to protest.

 

“Nuh-uh, no buts. You got the world into this mess, you get it out of it.” Lilia nods her agreement and Mila makes a shooing motion with her hand. “All I’ll say Victor, is good luck saving that  _ human _ , and the rest of the world at the same time.”

 

Then he finds himself vanished before he even has time to blink.

 

\--------------------

 

Victor steps into his bedchamber still in a daze. Being flung through a fate portal can have that lingering effect.

 

_ And so can the threat of full apocalypse being placed on one’s head. _

 

He stiffens his shoulders and shakes the thought away. 

 

“Victor?” Yuuri’s soft voice comes from somewhere beneath the covers of Victor’s four-post bed, and when his head peeks out he’s all ruffled hair and reddened cheeks.  _ It’s endearing. _ The spot where his forehead was split open, is still slightly discolored, but true to angel healing, the gash is remains completely gone.

 

“Yeah.” Victor says, ineloquently and with a dry tongue.

 

Yuuri must hear the odd inflection to Victor’s voice, because he sits straight up with immediate panic, and pushes the tacky red velvet duvet all the way to the side. “Oh god, what is it now? Please don’t tell me I’m going to die again.” 

 

Victor blinks, the sudden display of Yuuri’s bare skin is almost a healthy distraction from the visions of peril replaying over and over in Victor’s head.  _ Almost. _

 

“Uhh…” Victor stalls, trying to find an appropriate lie, or at least something witty to deflect from the truth. When he fails he simply says, “You’re not going to die again?”

 

Yuuri pales. “You’re lying.”

 

“No! No!” Victor flails, head clearing a bit at the visible fear on Yuuri’s face. “I’m not lying.  _ You _ aren’t going to die again.” 

 

Then Victor winces, realizing that he probably shouldn’t have emphasized that as he sits down on the bed and lets his tail settle around Yuuri’s shoulders, hoping to hold him in place. 

 

_ Of course _ Yuuri picks up on it. 

 

“ _ Victor _ .” He chastises, pushing the tail back off and narrowing his eyes. “Is  _ someone else _ going to die?”

 

Victor puts his tail back in place and screws his face up even more feigning once again for innocence. “Maybe?”

 

“Victor! What the fuck!?” Yuuri shrieks and flails until he’s free of Victor’s tail enough to scramble for his glasses on the bedside table. It takes him a moment to grab them and place them on his face, but when he does he blinks doe-in-the-headlights eyes back up at Victor and takes a deep breath. “ _ Maybe _ , is not a good answer to ‘is someone else going to die?’ I thought we went over this?!”

 

The octave of Yuuri’s voice is getting higher and higher as this conversation moves forward, and Victor can feel the anxiety he experienced with the Fates climbing right behind it. 

 

“Would a flat  _ yes _ have been better?” The words are out before Victor can even consider snatching them back.  _ If they weren’t already in Hell, he’s sure he’d be on his way _ .

 

There’s a ringing silence that follows, where Yuuri just blinks some more, and Victor can see his own eyes glazing over in the reflection of Yuuri’s glasses. He really wishes he hadn’t let Minako steal his flask. 

 

Finally, Yuuri seems to snap out of whatever panicked line of thought he spiraled into and he brings a hand to Victor’s shoulder to steady himself before he asks, “Who?”

 

It’s Victor’s turn to blink.

 

“ _ Who, what? _ ” He echoes dumbly.

 

“Who,” Yuuri repeats with feeling, squeezing Victor’s shoulder a little hard, “ _ is going to die?! _ ”

 

“ _ Oh _ .” Victor says, pausing considerably before deciding to let his answer tumble out of his mouth like word vomit. “ _ Everyone. _ ”

 

Really, at this point, he shouldn’t be surprised when Yuuri straight up faints.

**Author's Note:**

> Survive that did ya? Good. Or bad. Depending on how you felt about it.
> 
> Since I guess I am back to updating this series once in a blue moon, I should tell you that I can be found on twitter @Kingotabek.....that way you can yell at me....if needed.


End file.
